


Birth of Heroes

by PinkRangerV



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alien Politics, Alternate Universe, First Contact, Multi, My Big Grand Theory of Power Rangers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: An AU of MMPR. Power Rangers is bigger than anyone suspected, and the fate of the galaxy hinges on Earth, the Last Unclaimed Planet.





	Birth of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> So I have totally given up on my BDSM AU. I ended up losing my job, getting a new one, losing it again, getting a new one again, and I just cannot keep the thread going. However, if people like this one, I will continue on with it.
> 
> This started with my Big Bad Theory of How Power Rangers Works. It is NOT all going to be explained in the first chapter, but there should be enough here to go on. I rewrote it to fit in with my headcanons, and the end result should be both its own interesting universe and recognizable to the show. I also placed it in 2019, as opposed to 1994. That will be a plot point.
> 
> As a side note, Trump is actually a plot point in this chapter, although he is not tagged, since hopefully he won't come up in any more. I just can't realistically write the President of the United States out of first contact involving Zordon LIVING IN the United States. If that bugs you, feel free to skip ahead a few sentences and he'll be out of the picture.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice, normal day in Angel Grove, and that was making Jason suspicious as hell.

 

He was steadfastly ignoring it. Jason’s general outlook on life was that it got quite weird enough without looking for trouble, thank you  _ very _ much, so he continued planning out the lesson he had for the kids this afternoon. Ernie let him hold as many lessons as he wanted in the Youth Center, and Jason was working his way into getting hired by a real dojo, so he wanted to keep his lessons his best.

 

“You know if you teach a bunch of overactive seven-year-olds a tornado kick you’re not going to get them to stop anytime this century, right?” Trini drawled from behind Jason.

 

Jason dropped his weight down to both feet and raised an eyebrow at Trini. “Sort of the point, Trini.” He explained. “They’re seven. I’m not putting them on the MMA circuit, they’re just going to have fun playing with tornado kicks all day.”

 

Trini shrugged. “Your choice.” She gestured with her head to a table, and Jason followed her. She wouldn’t have interrupted without good reason.

 

“Is it just me,” Trini asked in low tones when Jason sat down, shoving a smoothie his way, “Or is something  _ weird _ about today?”

 

Shit. “Weird enough for you to leave class?” Trini  _ never _ did that. They pooled their money to pay for Trini and Billy’s college, and it was barely enough to get by. They’d all paid a price for leaving home as early as they had.

 

They’d needed to. After the first time they’d had to save a classmate from an abusive parent, back in high school...they’d realized they couldn’t keep living like nothing was wrong with their lives. They couldn’t keep pretending that everything was okay. Billy’s parents thought he was a ‘retard’, Zack and Trini’s parents were steadfastly trying to break them up, Kim’s parents were trying to get her into conversion therapy, and Jason was only accepted at home because he nodded and smiled when his dad went on about Nazi bullshit.

 

At some point, you couldn’t live with the lies anymore. So they bought a small RV, moved in with each other, and started focusing on helping people, doing odd jobs to pay the bills.

 

Jason wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

Trini had a sixth sense about this kind of thing, though. She knew who needed them, and when they would be needed. She knew how to talk people through just about anything, and could read emotions even when there was nothing to read. And she always,  _ always _ had a metaphorical finger held aloft in the wind.

 

“Yeah.” Trini said. “It’s like...like someone needs us, but I can’t sense who. Like someone’s  _ stopping me from knowing _ .”

 

“Shit.” Jason said eloquently.

 

Trini nodded. Anything that could beat her sixth sense was worth looking into.

 

“Okay, I’ve got a class in about twenty minutes. After that we can hit the streets, see if you can pick up anything--” Jason started strategizing.

 

_ \--GIVE ME BACK MY SON!-- _

 

Jason almost fell out of his chair.

 

There was no woman in the building who’d screamed that, and after a second Jason realized it hadn’t been  _ sound _ , it had been  _ in his head _ , the way Trini could settle into their hearts sometimes but  _ words, _ loud words--immediately Jason’s thoughts went to Billy, but he was in class.

 

The building was shaking, Jason noticed suddenly.

 

He and Trini glanced at each other, then got up and started herding people out, Jason working crowd control while Trini searched for children who might be afraid and hiding. The Youth Center was an old building, and not up to California’s earthquake code. Getting outside in an earthquake was safest.

 

A hand grabbed his wrist.

 

Jason looked up.

 

He looked about Jason’s age, but with long brown hair and ears that were pointed. He was tall, taller than Jason was, and willow-thin.

 

“I’m Tommy. I need you to come with me.”

 

“Give me a second.” Jason said. He glanced back, to make sure everyone was out of the building--

 

He vanished in a flash of red light.

 

#

 

Tommy swore.

 

Zordon wasn’t supposed to be watching. Not that closely. His mother’s earthquake was supposed to blind Zordon--Tallians knew magic, and he knew what his mother wanted as soon as she cast her spells.

 

Tommy had stolen the Power Coins and run. And he’d found their rightful owners, the genetic primaries--no technology or way to connect them to anyone else--and almost,  _ almost _ gotten it to them…

 

They landed in the Command Center, and Tommy whirled on Zordon.

 

“This is not your business!” Tommy shouted, not bothering to keep his temper. “This is a matter for the Power Rangers--”

 

“WHICH I INTEND TO MAKE THEM.” Zordon said.

 

“They’re not yours to make! This is for the Galactic Ranger Corps!” Tommy snapped.

 

“I HELPED CREATE THE POWER. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT, TOMMY.” Zordon said, still sounding calm. Of course he did. He was convinced he was in the right, even though he’d kidnapped Tommy and had no business with Power Ranger affairs anyway, arrogant Starlighter that he was.

 

Tommy opened his mouth to shout again, but one of the girls put a hand on his arm, and he felt her empathy tugging at him. He responded automatically, his temper cooling.

 

“How about you tell us all what’s going on.” The girl said.

 

“I HAVE CALLED YOU HERE TO DEFEND THE PLANET FROM THE EVIL RITA REPULSA.” Zordon said before Tommy could say anything. “SHE IS AN ALIEN SORCERESS WHO WISHES TO CONQUER THE PLANET AND DESTROY IT.”

 

“ _ Repulsa _ ?” Tommy sneered. “Her name is Rita ch’Arria. Her  _ friend _ should know that. And she’s not here to conquer anyone, she wants to  _ find me _ .”

 

“Why does she want to find you?” The leader asked. Jason, Tommy remembered someone calling him.

 

“I’m her son.” Tommy explained. “Zordon kidnapped me from my post.”

 

They all looked up at Zordon.

 

“I HAVE  _ RESCUED _ YOU, TOMMY. YOU ARE A STARLIGHTER, AND YOUR PARENTS HAVE ONLY HIDDEN YOUR TRUE NATURE FROM YOU.”

 

Tommy glanced at the Earthlings. They seemed...confused. So they didn’t have this binary on Earth. That was...actually not that unexpected.

 

“In space there’s two ways to align with magic.” Tommy explained. “The void, or starlight. They’re a collection of symbols that you prefer to use when dealing with magic, or the Power, which is what Eltarians call it.”

 

“THE POWER IS NOT MAGIC, TOMMY. MERELY MAGNETIC ENERGY FOCUSED TO CHANGE QUANTUM MECHANICS.”

 

“As opposed to other magic...how?” Tommy asked dryly. That was the scientific explanation for magic, after all--most people just totally ignored it and used culture as an interface instead of science.

 

“Okay.” Jason said, and Tommy could see him getting angry. “You brought him here, Zordon? And he doesn’t want to be here?”

 

“IT IS FOR HIS OWN GOOD.”

 

“Right, yeah, we’re leaving. C’mon, Tommy, we’ll get you back to your parents.” Jason said firmly.

 

Tommy had absolutely no idea how they intended to do that, but he gamely followed when Jason turned and left. If nothing else, they were genetic primaries for the Power, that always--

 

A door slammed shut.

 

Jason stepped out of the way and gestured. A dark-skinned boy came forward, drew some clay out of his pocket, and settled it in the center of the door, placing a small dot on it and drawing back.

 

Tommy glanced at how far back everyone was going and hastily stepped  _ away _ from the door.

 

_ BOOM! _

 

Tommy blinked. “...Just curious. Is that what you call C-4?” He asked aloud, wondering if anyone could hear him over the ringing in his ears.

 

“Yup!” The brunette girl said happily, stepping forward through the ruins of the door.

 

“We’ve got more where that came from, too.” The explosives expert said, and Tommy followed them carefully through the smoking remains of the door.

 

They emerged into desert terrain. Tommy glanced around. Nothing between him and the sky… “This way.” He said, taking the lead.

 

“Where’re we going, bro?” Jason asked.

 

“There’s a shield that prevents me from teleporting.” Tommy explained. “You don’t have commercial spaceflight yet, so it’s the quickest way to get to the moon. There’s a research base there, that’s where my parents will be. Or at least my mother, my father’s been busy in another quadrant recently.” Pirates and mercenaries, Zedd had explained. Tommy didn’t doubt he would remain there for a while--they dealt in slaves, which was outlawed in the rest of the galaxy. Rescuing victims of sentient trafficking would take priority, especially since Rita was well capable of handling Zordon.

 

So were humans, apparently, Tommy noted as they followed him.

 

“I’m Tommy.” He re-introduced himself. “Tommy ch’Arria, prince of Tallia and the Void Court.” He knew enough about Earth to know their introductory customs, anyway.

 

“Jason.” The leader said. “Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack.”

 

Tommy inclined his head to them. “Thank you for rescuing me.” He stopped, sensing the field. “One sec.” He closed his eyes, letting his own energy sense the shield…

 

It gave way. Not willingly, and Tommy had to break it down to create a hole in it, but he could walk through it, and so could the others, though they shuddered at it. Interesting--Tommy hadn’t thought of Earthlings as particularly magic-sensitive before. Maybe he was just too used to Tallia, where everyone was hyper-sensitive to magic…

 

“You know our slang?” Kim asked.

 

“A little. Mostly from several decades ago. I was studying some of your transmissions from the Cold War.” Tommy reached out, summoning a wormhole, and teleported them up to the moon.

 

They landed in the main living room, where Rita was pacing. Goldar was still and silent, while Squatt and Baboo were manning a telescope, or rather fighting over it. Tommy couldn’t see Finster.

 

He went to his mother and reached out.

 

Rita swept him up into her arms. “Tommy.” She said, and then switched to Tallian. <Sweet fuck, where did you  _ go? _ Did I not teach you to watch for Eltarians? This is neutral space, my darling, you have to be careful!>

 

“Sorry, Amal.” Tommy said, half in English. “Zordon has a base on Earth. He’s been building it for centuries, apparently.”

 

Rita snorted. “So  _ that’s _ where he got off to.” She glanced over the Earthlings. “Who are they,  _ nev’en _ ?”

 

“They rescued me. Allow me to present Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, and Zack.” Tommy said as formally as was possible in English.

 

“Not bad for an inferior species.” Goldar said.

 

Tommy shot him a glare. “No species is inferior.” He snapped. 

 

“Not  _ inferior _ , no.” Rita said, and her voice was sharp now with suspicion. Tommy turned, but his mother was already looking at Jason. “Tell me, did your species  _ know _ Zordon was there?”

 

“Not a clue, Your Majesty.” Jason said honestly. “Most of us don’t believe--”

 

_ “Is this thing on?” _

 

They turned. President Trump was on the screen.

 

Tommy saw the faces of the Earthlings and had a sudden sinking feeling.

 

Rita stormed over to the telecommunicator. “I am Her Imperial Majesty, Empress of the Dark Dimensions and Queen of Tallia, Rita ch’Arria. Who is this?” She demanded.

 

_ “I’m Trump, President Trump, you’ve never heard of me, Your Majesty? Is that right, ‘Your Majesty’? Sorry, I don’t deal with aliens often. Unless they’re Mexican.” _ President Trump stopped to laugh.

 

“I have heard of this behavior.” Rita said coldly. “You deny others passage through your planet based on arbitrary borders.”

 

_ “Arbitrary? No, no, America’s America and we’ve got to make it great again. Listen, Your Majesty, if you tell me what you want we can just give it to you, I can make a deal with you, I make the best deals, everyone says so, so you just tell me what you want, and I’ll--” _

 

“Have you heard of Zordon of Eltar?” Rita interrupted.

 

_ “Zordon?” _ A brief pause. Or rather, a breath for anyone else. Was something pathologically wrong with this man? Tommy wondered. Surely the President of America would have dealt with royalty before? How could he not know even the most basic terms of address? He was getting Rita’s title wrong at every opportunity.  _ “Oh yeah! Great friend of mine, love the guy, he was just saying yesterday--” _

 

“Your  _ refugee _ kidnapped my son.” Rita snapped, cutting him off. “I will see you are punished appropriately.” She cut off the connection and turned her head to the Earthlings. “Goldar, start with them. Kill them all.”

 

Tommy stepped in front of his...friends, probably. He didn’t have a lot of those. “Amal,  _ no. _ Something is pathologically wrong with that man. That is not normal behavior, and I don’t think he even  _ knows _ Zordon.”

 

“He can’t.” Jason said. “Your Imperial Majesty, we had no idea Zordon was there, and no one on Earth participated in kidnapping your son--”

 

Rita stormed forward, magic at her fingertips.

 

Tommy teleported them the hell out of there.

 

There weren’t a lot of options. They ended up in some other part of Zordon’s desert, someplace near a road.  _ Scotty’s Castle 12 Miles, _ it said. Tommy disregarded that except to note they were, for the moment, safe.

 

The Earthlings looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tommy apologized. “She wasn’t going to listen anymore. I had to get you out of there.”

 

Trini nodded and stepped forward. “What do we do now?”

 

“We have to defend Earth. We--” Tommy started.

 

The coins in his pockets...started glowing.

 

Tommy pulled out the handful. “Out there. In the rest of the galaxy. There’s a war. It started over how you align with magic, but it’s just turned into a war, and a long time ago, Zordon and my parents made supersoldiers. Those were used to murder twelve planets. When they were ordered to kill a thirteenth, they rebelled. They forced both sides to sign a treaty forbidding open war, and allowing planets to choose which side they wanted to be on. The treaty will last until the last planet is claimed.” He looked at the coins. “The Power Rangers enforce that treaty, but Earth is the last unclaimed planet. If Amal takes over Earth, the destruction will begin again. These coins will make us Power Rangers. We can use that to stop Amal, and save Earth.”

 

He looked up at the others.

 

“It’ll work for us?” Kim asked. “We’re not aliens.”

 

“Yes.” Tommy said. “You’re genetically perfectly aligned with them. Genetic primaries, it’s called.” He held out his hand. “Please.”

 

Jason stepped forward and took his coin. Then Billy followed, then the others, and Tommy was left with his.

 

Then the familiar sense of teleporting came over them, of  _ Zordon’s _ teleporting, and Tommy wondered just what the hell they’d gotten themselves into.


End file.
